Dark Nights
by Iani Tenjo
Summary: What happens when a vampire-wolf couple joins the cullen family? One has a lust for human blood, the other loves to cause pain. It seems Carlsie has
1. Chapter 1

It was cold windy night in the town of Forks. The rain came down on the long winding driveway that led to the Cullens house. Inside seven vampires and one human sat down together chatting cheerfully.

"... And I don't want anything to grand either." Said Bella crossing her arms over her chest. Next to her Alice, whose hair was now fashioned into a short bob hairstyle, whined and tugged on Bella's arm.

"But you only get married once. Why don't you want a big wedding? I was thinking of inviting allot of people from school, but then we would have to find a dinning hall big enough. And then your dress. Maybe it can be a light purple or green..."

"ALICE!!" Yelled Bella. A light chuckle came from everyone in the group except Rosaline who sat with her legs crossed, obviously not enjoying the all the attention focused on Bella and Edward's wedding. Alice ignored Bella's whining and continued to banter on about the wedding until a loud crash of thunder came and stopped her in her tracks and an intense look of concentration appeared on her face. Everyone huddled in around Alice anxiously waiting for what she was seeing. Well, everyone but Edward for that matter. Edward without a word got up and walked towards the door and put his hand on the door with a look of complete patience.

"Well Alice? What did you see hurry up and spit it out already!!" said Emmett impatiently. Before Alice gave him an answer the doorbell rang. And Edward, who's hand was already on the door opened it with blinding speed.

"Hello. Welcome to the Cullen house." said Edward through narrowed eyes and grinding teeth. At the door stood two people. One was a tall man with ivory colored skin and light red eyes. His hair was dirty blond and stood up with spikes. He wore regular blue jeans, and a long black trench coat with no shirt. In one hand the tall man held a umbrella, and the other hand clutched a young girl with long (very, very long) white hair. The girl with him was a little bit shorter than Alice and wore nothing but short brown shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt that showed every thing from the bottom of her bust to the top over her shorts. Her yellow eyes stared at Edward with emptiness.


	2. The purpose

Chapter two. The purpose

"Hey Cullen family!" Said the tall man. "Won't you invite us in? Or will you let your old brother stand out in the rain?" Edward's eyes narrowed even more and darted back to the family room to sit next to Bella. He put his arm around Bella, watching and reading every step the two made. Bella looked around the room and felt totally left out.

"Who are these people?" whispered Bells. There was no need for this because it was so quiet everyone heard Bella's loud clumsy whisper.. The couple walked into the house as if it was their own. The female with the long hair smiled coldly and spoke to no one in particular.

"I..." she said putting a hand to her chest. "...am Mary, and the man next to me is Luke." Mary tossed her hair out of her face and looked around the room at the other seven unsmiling faces. "I take it we are not welcome here."

"You're right you're not welcome here." said Alice looking at Luke, her musical voice now sounding like angry bees ."What do you want here? If it's to cause more trouble, I suggest you leave." She stood with a low growl erupting from her chest. Immediately after Alice stood the rest of the room followed. . Edward and Bella were now no where in sight and Carlisle and Esme stood in between the two new guests and the rest of the Cullens.

"Everyone calm down. Luke deserves a chance to explain himself." Although reluctantly, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett sat back down in their place. "Now, Luke, What is it that you want here with us?" Luke smiled and positioned his body slightly in front of Mary.

"I just wanted to come back. I'm done with drinking human blood. Although it's hard to kick the stuff, it's pretty damn good." Mary nudged him hard in the ribs; he cringed slightly but otherwise showed no sign on pain. "Sorry...Well anyways can I come back or not?" Carlisle looked slightly worried.

"Only if you swear to never have another incident like the last one again..." Carlisle responded with an expression that looked like it was mixed with joy, anger and sorrow. "...I won't allow it this time. I'm glad that your back, Luke, but I-" He paused and gave a quick glance behind him. "I mean we, will not tolerate anything of that nature ever again. Do I have your word?" Mary rolled her eyes and Luke just smiled at Carlisle.

"You have my word. It won't happen again." Said Luke. "By the way we are gonna need a room. Soooo..." Luke shook out the umbrella over the white floor and then put it under his arm. "I think we will go help ourselves to a room." and with that he took Mary by the arm and walked up the long spiral staircase and to the third floor of the Cullen house. Carlisle looked at Edward who just arrived at the door and shook his head.

"Like I said, Its good to have him back, however, I'm afraid that he might not be able to stick with his new diet." Edward nodded in agreement. He didn't like the fact that a potential threat to Bella was now living just a few doors down from his own room.

"He has no manners nor does he have respect. Carlisle if he threatens Bella in any way," Edward said putting deep emphasis on 'any', "I am going to kill him, and without hesitation." Carlisle nodded. _'I hope it does not come to that Edward.' _He thought silently. Edward sighed and tossed his hair. "I'm going to Bella's"


End file.
